Exposed
by Shana Heartfilia
Summary: What happens when Mirajane gives Lucy a drink that makes her act strangely around Natsu? A make-out session, that's what. But will Lucy remember what happens in the morning, or will Natsu have to suffer with unrequited feelings? Oneshot


**Yooo, how's it going guys? I thought I would try my luck at writing a oneshot of Natsu and Lucy just for the hell of it. And yes, I know they're both a little OOC, but come on, how else would this situation happen? Anyway, enjoy **

The Fairy Tail guildhall bustled with activity as the mages decorated the walls and tables with Halloween ornaments and trinkets. A grand celebration was planned for that evening, and Mirajane was in charge of organizing the event. With Mira at the lead, countless possibilities for romance and sexual tension filled the air. The takeover mage had countless tricks up her sleeve that she would utilize throughout the night in order to unlock repressed emotions guild members kept hidden.

The main event of the night was the costume party in which members could dress themselves up into anything or anyone they wanted. Everyone in Fairy Tail was expected to attend, and that included Lucy.

The young celestial mage was busy preparing her skimpy costume at her apartment, diligently threading a needle through the thin fabric. She planned on attending as a sexy witch, adorned with a hat and stripped stockings. Lucy tied a knot in the string and snipped the excess threat off with a pair of scissors. She extended her arms forward and held the short dress out to search for any imperfections.

Pride shown in her eyes as she assessed the splendid job she had done on the costume. "I'm going to get all the guys with this." Her eyes glinted wickedly as she laughed to herself. Lucy wasn't really an artsy type of person, but she had done a surprisingly excellent job on the outfit.

She placed the fabric back down on her desk and stretched her arms upward, attempting to straighten her back from sitting for so long. "I wonder what Natsu will think of it…" Lucy trailed off and imagined the dense dragonslayer's reaction. He'd probably just go about his business without even noticing her revealing attire.

Lucy shrugged and thought about how incredibly nonexistent Natsu's romantic feelings were. The boy had seen her naked or in tattered clothes more times than she could count, and yet he gave no hint of a reaction.

Lucy mentally kicked herself for even wanting a reaction from her partner. Natsu was her best friend, but he was still a guy. She felt like she could get the attention of any man except the one she really wanted acceptance from.

Lucy sighed and shook her head to clear her mind of any unnecessary thoughts about the dragonslayer. She wasn't about to let her insecure emotions ruin her night. Lucy loved Halloween after all.

She stood and pushed back her chair from the desk, and made her way towards her bathroom. The Halloween celebration would begin at 9:30 P.M., which meant she had an hour to make herself look drop dead gorgeous. "Time to get started then."

Natsu had already arrived at the guild with his little blue exceed friend nearly thirty minutes ago, and yet there was still no sign of Lucy. "She's running late…" Natsu tapped his foot as he angled himself towards the guild doors.

"Calm down, flame brain. Lucy will get here when she gets here." Gray was lazily lounging at the table with Natsu. Juvia could clearly be seen standing behind a pillar trying to conceal her nosebleed after witnessing Gray strip his pirate costume off except for the feathered hat.

"Shut up, ice princess. I don't want to hear any shit from you." Gray just scoffed and directed his attention elsewhere.

Natsu wasn't sure why he was so anxious. As soon as he stepped into the guild, he could only think about Lucy. A strange feeling was bubbling inside his stomach as he anticipated her arrival.

Natsu always thought of Lucy as a treasured friend, but lately his mind began running wild whenever her name was mentioned. It was getting harder to concentrate on anything when she as near him. She plagued his thoughts constantly, and it was beginning to seriously confuse the poor dragonslayer. He had no experience with these feelings, so he simply tried to bury them.

Suddenly Lucy's distinct scent filled his senses, and pulled him away from his thoughts. Natsu's head perked up as he watched the guild doors open briefly, revealing the stunning celestial mage.

It was Natsu's turn to nearly have a nosebleed.

Natsu's eyes soaked in every aspect of Lucy's less than modest costume. Her well-endowed chest was barely covered by the thin black fabric her costume consisted of. Her midsection was bare which nearly drove Natsu insane. Her hips and butt were hugged tightly by a short black skirt with a jagged design at the bottom hem. A witch's hat sat atop her signature golden hair, and thigh high black and purple stripped socks covered most of her legs.

He saw her scan the guild, searching for someone. When her eyes met his, she smiled and began walking quickly towards the table. "Hey! Oh wow, you look so cool Natsu!" Lucy reached the table and smiled brightly at Natsu.

Natsu swallowed quietly and returned the smile. "Thanks, I though a dragon was a good pick for a costume." Natsu scooted over on the bench to make room for his female friend. Lucy sat down and said her hellos to the rest of the guild.

"Lookin' good Lucy. I'm liking the sexy witch look." Gray complimented Lucy, and it made Natsu's blood boil. _What the hell, Gray._

Lucy just laughed and began telling everyone how she had built the costume from scratch. She looked rather pleased with herself. She clearly couldn't see the inner struggle her partner was having.

Mirajane walked over to the table and asked her fellow guild mates how they liked the festivities so far. Lucy smiled up at the white haired mage and complimented her on the amount of work that must have gone into decorating the guildhall.

"Oh, it was nothing. I've been planning this for so long. I just hope everything works out perfectly tonight." Mira clasped her hands together and smiled brightly at Lucy.

"Works out? Were you planning something else?" Lucy's confused expression matched that of Natsu's.

"Nothing, nothing. Oh! By the way, you all should try this drink I've designed for tonight." Mira handed all the mages sitting at the table a mug filled with an orange liquid. "It's pumpkin juice with a tiny bit of alcohol." Mira winked at them, and then made her way to the next table.

Lucy took a tentative swallow before her eyes lit up. "Oh wow, it's delicious! You need to try some, Natsu." Natsu took his mug and sniffed the suspicious liquid before following Lucy's actions. He had to admit, it was pretty damn good.

Before Natsu realized it, Lucy had already downed the entire drink. She hiccupped quietly and giggled.

"Damn, Lucy! Slow down." Natsu stared at her in amazement.

Lucy peered over at him with a glazed look in her eyes. Her brown eyes bore straight into his, her expression remained blank.

She suddenly grasped his arm, her nearly exposed chest rubbing seductively against Natsu's bare skin. Natsu sucked air through clenched teeth. His eyes drifted dangerously low before he quickly tore his gaze away. "Lucy, what are you doing?"

Lucy pouted and spoke quietly and seductively. "Take me home Natsu. Take me home now." Her eyes tempted him to follow her orders. This was so unlike her, but even more unlike him to even consider her offer. What the hell was in that drink?

"Umm, don't you want to stay here and celebrate with everyone else?" Natsu asked hopefully. He really didn't want to be alone with this girl, not while his dragon instincts were dangerously close to taking over.

Lucy's features contorted to form a tearful expression making Natsu feel guilty. It reminded him of the time the gang stayed at a hotel before the Grand Magic Games. Lucy got drunk and made him carry her to the bathroom on his back.

Only this time Natsu was dealing with confusing feelings for his striking partner. His mind was clouded with desire to touch her, to feel her soft skin against his calloused fingertips.

"Please, Natsu. I want to go home." Lucy pleaded with the dragonslayer. Natsu groaned internally. It was going to take some serious self-control to simply walk her home and not anything else.

"Alright, let me just go grab Happy." Natsu turned his head towards the little exceed. "Hey, Hap—" He was interrupted by Lucy's hand as she covered his mouth. "Shhhh, no. Just you."

Natsu gulped and nodded. This was going to go badly.

Natsu watched as Lucy fumbled with the keys to her apartment. He heard the lock click and watched her turn the handle. The door swung open and granted access to the quaint little room.

"Well you're home now, so I'm going back to the guild." Natsu turned to leave before he felt a sharp tug on his scarf, causing him to step backwards into the apartment. Lucy proceeded to drag him forcibly towards her bedroom.

She pushed Natsu roughly onto the bed. Her eyes looked dangerous, wild, and hungry.

This was bad. Really, really bad. Natsu's mind reeled as his eye darted back and forth, looking for an escape. He truly cared for Lucy, but doing this while she was intoxicated? It would ruin any chance of them being together in the future.

_Wait, what? I want us to be together?_ Natsu shook his head and grabbed Lucy's hands in one of his. "Lucy, stop. I need to go back to the guild now. And you need to sleep off whatever this is."

Lucy's expression flashed to one of pain and sadness. "Am I doing something wrong? Do you not want me?" It broke Natsu's heart seeing her like this.

Of course he wanted her. She was gorgeous, talented, and the most incredible girl he'd ever met. Natsu never realized how much he cared for this girl.

"I… I don't want you making any mistakes Lucy." He began to stand up from the bed when Lucy suddenly began her assault.

She pushed the dragonslayer down, her hands on either side of his head on the bed. She tucked her hair behind her ears and slowly started closing the distance between the two.

_God, Lucy stop because I can't guarantee I will if you start this…_ The celestial mage placed an experimental kiss against Natsu's lips, watching his expression. Natsu couldn't let on how much he wanted this.

When he didn't reveal any sort of reaction, Lucy's brows furrowed. She tried again, but used more force against the kiss. Her hands explored his toned chest, causing Natsu to growl slightly behind the kiss. His muscles tensed against her touch. Everywhere her hand touched, a trail of heat was left behind.

Natsu would be damned if he reacted now. He was a gentleman in some respects, and he would not take advantage of his partner when she was like this. But, shit she was making this hard.

Lucy broke from the kiss, disappointed from his lack of reaction. She only faltered for a moment before bringing her lips to his neck, trailing kisses as she went.

"Oh fuck it…" Natsu growled as he grabbed her waist securely and flipped their positions, Lucy now laying on the bed. A small noise escaped Lucy's throat at the sudden movement.

Natsu didn't give her much time to recover from the change in positions as his mouth slammed against hers. Lucy smiled triumphantly beneath the kiss. Natsu extended his tongue and lightly trailed it against Lucy's lower lip. She got the message and granted him access, deepening the kiss. His hands began exploring her soft skin, starting at her exposed stomach. It was the most incredible thing Natsu had ever felt in his life.

What he did next wasn't something he was proud of, especially considering how much work Lucy put into her outfit.

Natsu's animalistic side seemed to take over for a minute as he reach down to her top and took the fabric between his fingers. A sharp tug and the shirt ripped in two, revealing Lucy's black frilly bra.

Lucy gasped as Natsu touched her skin again, just beneath her bra. He connected their lips again. Lucy dug her nails into his back as she moaned against the heated kiss.

Did she seriously know everything he liked?

She lightly bit down on Natsu's lower lip, eliciting an animalistic growl from the dragonslayer.

Natsu wouldn't let this go much further. He couldn't do that.

But for now, he wanted to touch her, feel her more. He hooked his fingers on the short skirt concealing her legs and pulled forcibly. Lucy arched her back to make the process easier. The thin fabric slid to the floor. Lucy now only wore a bra, panties, and sexy thigh high socks.

Natsu couldn't stop staring at her. "Like what you see, dragonslayer?" Lucy raised her eyebrow and spoke with a seductive voice. God, he loved what he saw.

Instead of simply answering her, Natsu trailed kisses from her naval up to her neck, causing the celestial mage to arch her back in response.

Natsu looked into Lucy's eyes briefly. _One more kiss. Then I'm gone. I've done enough damage…_ Natsu slowly closed the distance between the two and placed a soft, loving kiss against Lucy's expectant lips. Her hands wound themselves in his pink hair.

When Natsu separated his lips from Lucy's he was shocked to see the celestial mage had suddenly fallen asleep. Apparently alcohol had that effect on her.

Natsu closed his eyes and laughed and shook his head. _Of course she would fall asleep. _Natsu would probably by the only one to remember this. His mind would be in constant turmoil over this night, and Lucy would probably be oblivious when she woke up.

He sighed and began untangling himself from her. Just as he stood to leave the bed, Lucy's hands grasped his scarf. _Is she still awake?_ Natsu peered down at the sleeping girl and heard her whisper, "Natsu, stay…"

He looked down at her lovingly. "Forever, love…" Natsu placed a delicate kiss against her forehead and laid down beside her. He pulled the covers up over them both, and surrounded Lucy with his protective arms. The pair drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open as the clear morning light engulfed her tiny apartment. She felt so warm, so safe. Lucy turned on her side to go back to sleep. It was only then she realized there was an arm draped across her waist.

Suddenly the events from the previous night flooded into her mind. "Oh my God!" Lucy shrieked in horror and fell off the bed.

Natsu sat up startled and ready for a fight. He looked around until he found Lucy sitting on the floor, in her glorious black underwear. Heat flushed across his cheeks as he remembered where he was and who he was with.

"Umm, morning Lucy?" His voice raised at the end of the statement, as if asking a question. Uncertainty clouded his eyes as he watched Lucy stare at him with a blank expression.

"Uh, yeah. Morning." Lucy's cheeks were dusted with the same heat as his.

Natsu extended his hands and pulled Lucy up onto the bed, and into his lap. Lucy squeaked in response to the sudden movement.

"Uhh, wow this is awkward. Do… do you remember anything?" Natsu asked the question that was consuming his sanity.

Lucy remembered. She remembered everything. She remembered feeling so in love with this boy, feeling so ready to be his. And he stayed. Did that mean he wanted her too? He didn't run off back to the guild. He kissed her back too. He clearly felt something too, right?

Lucy hesitantly brought her lips up to Natsu's and gave him a light kiss, barely brushing his lips. Natsu's eyes widened at her actions.

"I remember that I want to continue where we left off."

Mirajane watched triumphantly as the guildhall was filled with newly formed couples. Her love potion concoction seemed to work splendidly.

Mira just giggled quietly and began thinking up a new plan for the next celebration.


End file.
